


Why Not..???

by RenLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Sam, too drunk to drive, decides to walk home from a graduation party. The school nurse, Maggie Sawyer, finds her walking on the side of the road and offers to drive her home.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor (Mentioned), Samantha "Sam" Arias/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 25





	Why Not..???

Leaning against a random fence, Sam stumbled and gave up trying to stand. She slid to the ground, resting her head against the wood and tilting it back to look up at the stars as her vision swam.

  
_Too much alcohol. I shouldn’t have left that graduation party. I can’t believe Lena let me walk home,_ she thought. _I don’t even think she noticed. Too busy trying to suck Kara’s face off._

  
She sighed and tried to stand again, gripping onto the fence for support. She winced and threw her hand up to cover her face when a car’s headlights shone down the road, immediately deciding that it had been a bad idea when she lost her balance and stumbled. Kneeling in the grass on the side of the road, she watched the car pull over and stop, the rumbling of the engine filling the night air.

  
“Sam Arias, is that you?” a voice called. Staring through the now-open window, Sam recognized the face of the school nurse, Maggie Sawyer.

  
She blushed and looked away from the open window, refusing to look her in the eye. She’d had what Lena called a ‘silly schoolfirl crush’ on her ever since Maggie nursed a bloody nose she’d gotten playing dodgeball in her freshman year. Four years later, it still hadn’t gone away. Sam had lost count of the times she’d gone to school sick over the years just so she’d have an excuse to stumble down to Maggie’s office and talk to her before she sent her home, happy for a chance just to listen to her voice.

  
Sam tried to stand again when she heard Maggie’s car door slam shut. Wincing, she clung to the wooden fence behind her and smiled. “Nurse Sawyer. Hi.”

  
“It is you. Shit, Sam, do you realize how much trouble you’d be in if I was a cop? You reek of alcohol,” Maggie said. “Get in the car. I’m driving you home.”

Sam listened to her mumble under her breath about the stupidity of High School students as she led her to the car and gently helped her into the seat. Her breath hitched when Maggie leaned over her to grab the seatbelt, her blouse from graduation falling away enough to reveal the top of her bra.

  
“Sam, did you just smell me?” Maggie asked slowly when she leaned forward to sniff her hair. Embarrassed, she sank down in her seat to watch her walk around the car.

“Do you remember your address?” She nodded and slowly pulled away from the curb when Sam told her, reaching to turn the radio down.

“You’re not gonna turn me into the police?” Sam blurted.

  
Maggie chuckled. “For underage drinking on graduation night? Shit, no. I was a stupid High School girl once, too. I’m a little pissed that you decided to walk home from wherever this party was instead of call someone or sleep there, but at least you weren’t driving.” Shaking her head, Maggie turned onto the main road. “Walking anywhere is stupid, though. The cops are all on the lookout for crazy parties tonight. The school should’ve done a lock-in somewhere.”

  
“I don’t usually do this, but Lena insisted. She was supposed to drive me home, but she drank, anyway, and her face was stuck to Kara’s,” Sam babbled. “But I couldn’t stay there. There was too much noise and everything started to look funny, so I left. But I got lost.”

  
“You’re kind of funny when you’re drunk. It’s cute,” Maggie chuckled, leaning over to ruffle her hair.

  
Sam’s chest puffed out at her comment. “You are very pretty also.”

  
Maggie shook her head again and stayed quiet for the rest of the drive while Sam stared at her, refusing to tear her eyes away from her face until she pulled up in front of her house. “No other cars. Looks like you’re in luck, Sam. Mom and dad won’t catch you coming home like this. Do you need help getting to your front door or-”

Bravery coursing through her from the alcohol, Sam strained against her seatbelt and pulled her into a kiss, cutting off the rest of her sentence. Maggie relaxed against her for a moment, allowing her to run her fingers through Maggie’s hair press closer to her. Maggie only moved away when she clumsily tried to thrust her tongue into her mouth, her hands lingering on Sam’s chest.

  
“That’s not the best idea,” Maggie said slowly licking her lips.

  
Sam stared at her lips and tongue, wanting to lean forward and kiss the tongue. “Why?”

  
“Well, for one, you’re drunk,” Maggie told her. “Two, I’m much older than you. Three, until a couple of hours ago, you were a student. That’s all sorts of illegal, and not the fun kind I indulge in when I confiscate it from the snots at school.”

  
“I graduated,” Sam pointed out. “I’m eighteen. There’s nothing illegal about it.”

  
“You’re still way younger than me and drunk,” Maggie said. “Now, c’mon, unbuckle your seatbelt so I can get you through the front door.” Unbuckling her own seatbelt, Maggie slipped out of the car as Sam slumped back in her seat, her stomach rolling. Sam allowed her to help her up, leaning against her shoulder for support as she turned her toward the lawn.

  
“Nurse Sawyer, wait, I think I’m–” Sam pushed her away and doubled over, throwing up on the curb. Maggie rubbed her back and made soothing noises until she stopped, keeping her feet away from her to avoid being splattered.

  
“My point exactly.”

  
Maggie led her up the front steps and waited patiently as Sam fumbled for her keys, stomach still rolling and her face burning in embarrassment.

  
“Thank you for seeing that I get home safely,” Sam said stiffly as she opened the door. “I apologize for earlier. Goodbye.”

  
Maggie glanced toward her car and hesitated. “Look, I shouldn’t do this, but you’re a good girl, and you aren’t a student anymore, so…” Fishing through her pockets, she pulled out a pen and took her hand in hers. Sam watched as she carefully moved the pen against her skin, writing down her phone number. “Why don’t you call me when you’re sober? I’m not that much older, really. Twenty-six is still pretty spry, and you’re a good girl.”

  
Sam beamed at her. “Thank you. I would try to kiss you again, but I probably smell like vomit.”

  
“That you do. Get some sleep, Sam. Make sure you drink plenty of water and take some aspirin tomorrow.” Maggie leaned forward and kissed her cheek before strolling back toward her car and getting in.

  
Sam watched her drive down the street before she went into the house and locked the door behind her, a smile on her face. Smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt, she lingered in the front hall for a minute before her stomach rolled again, sending her bolting for the bathroom.


End file.
